


Steve Knows Best

by tartan_suitcase (miss_whimsy)



Category: Say Yes to the Dress RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Earth-3490, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, wedding dress fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 07:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/tartan_suitcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the list of "things Natasha Stark gives a crap about", wedding dresses are nowhere to be found. Luckily she has Pepper and some expert consultants on hand to ensure she's dressed appropriately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when [ Hils](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hils/pseuds/Hils) and I watch far too much Say Yes to the Dress and create a world in which Steve Rogers and Randy Fenoli save weddings. In other words, pure fluffy crack.
> 
> The fabulous beta work of [skywardsmiles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/skywardsmiles/pseuds/skywardsmiles) whipped it into shape. All errors are my own.

Happy stopped the car and glanced back over his shoulder at Natasha.

“We’re here, boss.”

“Thank you, Happy,” Pepper crooned over Natasha’s muttering. “Would you like to join us?”

“I’m good,” Happy said, avoiding Natasha’s furious glare. “I don’t know much about dresses.”

He climbed out the car to open the door for Rhodey, who pulled Natasha along behind him, keeping a firm hold on her arm when they were standing on the sidewalk. Pepper emerged last, gave Happy a peck on the cheek and took Natasha’s free hand.

“You look like you’re going to be tortured,” Pepper said. “Relax. This is fun.”

Natasha wasn’t convinced but she couldn’t escape. Rhodey pushed open the door to the building and tugged Natasha gently but firmly inside. 

“Welcome to Kleinfeld,” said the receptionist. “Do you have an appointment?”

\--

Officially, Captain Steven Rogers proposed to Ms Natasha Stark over dinner on the third evening of their two week vacation in Italy and then the happy couple took a romantic gondola ride to celebrate their engagement.

Unofficially, three weeks prior to their Italian vacation, Steve had yelled, “What the fuck were you thinking? You could have been fucking killed,” after a particularly bad crash landing, following a particularly spectacular, battle-winning maneuver. “You’re reckless. You’re impatient. You don’t think…”

Natasha had let herself be hauled upright and hugged close, and she let Steve shout because he was worried, and she had been reckless, she knew that, but there was no way she was going to admit it. 

“Sorry, baby,” she’d murmured. “I’m fine though.”

“You can’t keep doing this,” Steve continued. “You can’t keep doing things without considering the consequences. When we’re married you have to be more careful. I can’t do this without you.”

That had led to an argument and then to some very enthusiastic angry sex, then very enthusiastic make-up sex, and it was a week later, when Natasha was lying under the Bugatti and Steve was across the workshop, doodling and simultaneously playing catch with Dummy, that the words replayed themselves in her head and she froze.

She pushed herself out from under the car and shouted. “Hey, did you ask me to marry you?”

“Yeah,” Steve had yelled back. “Okay?”

And that was that.

\--

Now, Natasha sat in an uncomfortable chair, Pepper and Rhodey sitting next to her on a couch, heads bent together as they whispered conspiratorially.

“Natasha?”

Looking up, Natasha came face to face with a petite blonde, who reminded her little of Pepper. If anyone could find her a dress, it would be this woman.

“Hi,” Natasha said, shaking her hand. “Yes.”

“I’m Dianne. Nice to meet you.” She shook hands with Pepper and Rhodey, smiling in a reassuring way. “So we’re just going to talk for a couple of minutes about what you want and then we’ll go back to the changing room and I’ll pull some dresses, okay?”

Natasha nodded, eager to get things over and done with. “Um, I don’t really want anything in particu-”

“Something elegant,” Pepper interrupted.

“But sexy,” Natasha said quickly. Pepper didn’t even glance her way.

“Nothing too poofy, but quite traditional.”

“Not too traditional,” Natasha said, catching Dianne’s eye. “And I like sparkles.”

Pepper cleared her throat. “Her fiance is quite traditional.”

“Oh my God,” Natasha groaned. “Steve is not a hundred years old. He is not the stuffy old goat you think he is.”

“Okay,” Dianne interjected, clearly seeing an argument brewing. “I have some ideas. We’ll try a few things. Let’s go.”

“Pepper has very definite ideas about what I should wear,” Natasha said once they were behind closed doors. “I honestly don’t care that much.”

“You don’t care?” Dianne laughed, a little incredulously. “About your wedding dress?”

“It’s just a dress. At the end of the day, I get Steve forever. That’s the important thing.”

Dianne’s eyes softened slightly and she nodded. “Then let’s find you something that you’ll both love.”

\--

The first dress was simple and elegant, not too revealing, with some bead work. Natasha thought Rhodey was actually going to burst into tears.

“What do we think?” Dianne asked.

“I don’t know,” Natasha said, turning from side to side as she looked in the mirror. “It’s not very me.”

“You look so beautiful,” Rhodey breathed. 

Natasha turned to stare at him. “Are you kidding me with this?”

“With what?”

“This,” she said, waving her arms towards him. “Acting like I look like an angel. That I even should look like an angel. I shouldn’t even be wearing white. I haven’t been pure and virginal since my sixteenth birthday party.”

Pepper closed her eyes and sighed. Natasha spun back around to the mirror so she didn’t have to see her disappointed face.

“Let’s move on!”

\--

As far as dresses went, Natasha loved the second one.

“It’s red,” Pepper snapped. Natasha ignored her.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” She swished the bottom of the skirt from side to side. “It’s totally me.”

“Gaudy?” Rhodey muttered.

“I want it,” Natasha announced. “I have that god-awful ball to go to.”

Dianne’s face dropped from excited to confused. “Wait, you want the dress, but not for the wedding?”

Natasha nodded. “Steve would roll his eyes so hard they’d fall out if I married him in this.” She grinned. “Onto dress three.”

\--

Dress three was short and the bottom was covered in feathers. Pepper actually groaned. Dress four was huge, layers of tulle all covered in crystals. Natasha picked it solely to make Rhodey laugh, which he did until he cried. Dress five was too plain, dress six was too dull, dress seven was too sexy…

“There no such thing as too sexy, Pepper,” Natasha said, but even she was having trouble with the amount of skin showing. Sometimes less was more. Rhodey didn’t know where to look.

Dress eight was tea length, flared, lace, with a high neck and long sleeves. Pepper covered her mouth with her hand as soon as Natasha stepped out in it.

“You look beautiful,” she said sincerely as Natasha watched herself in the mirror with sad eyes. 

“I look like my mom.”

\--

An hour after the appointment began Natasha had tried on ten dresses and purchased one, but she still didn’t have a wedding dress.

Dianne called for re-enforcements. 

“Natasha, this is Randy, I’m hoping he can help you... Sometimes what we need is a fresh outlook.”

“Hi beautiful,” Randy greeted Natasha with a smile. “Apparently you’ve tried on a lot of dresses.”

Natasha nodded. “But not the dress.”

“Okay,” Randy said. “What’s the problem?”

“I don’t know. None of them are really me. I mean they’re beautiful, but they’re not exactly what I want.”

“And what do you want?” Randy asked. “When you think of yourself on your wedding day, what do you see?”

Natasha closed her eyes and an image of Steve popped into her head. 

“Just Steve,” she said. “Steve smiling.”

“Okay,” Randy laughed. “Anything else?”

“I want to feel comfortable, I guess.” She shrugged. “That’s not much help is it?”

“Honey, we’re going to find you a dress, no matter what it takes,” Randy assured her. “Which one did you like best so far?”

She pointed to the first one and Randy and Dianne disappeared to find something in a similar style. 

Two minutes later, Natasha’s phone rang.

“How’s it going?”

“This is hell, Steve. This is actually hell for me,” she said collapsing down onto a seat.

“No luck, huh?” Steve laughed and Natasha swore at him. He laughed harder.

“Well what are you going to wear?” she asked. “Your uniform?”

If Steve had to be wearing clothes, his dress uniform was Natasha’s personal preference.

“Is this your way of asking if you can get married in the suit?” Steve asked, and Natasha could hear the smile in his voice as everything clicked into place. “Because you know I’d marry you in a sack, don’t you? In some jeans and grease stained t-shirt, with the logo of an obscure eighties band on it…”

Natasha laughed and laughed and thanked whatever higher power had thought to send Steve to her, because Steve was the best and she loved him so much. She told him so.

“I love you too,” he said. “Hurry back and I’ll show you how much.”

\--

Randy and Dianne reappeared with four new dresses and Natasha tried them all on and dutifully walked out in each of them and let Pepper decide on the one she liked best. 

“I’ll take this one,” she said easily, without a word about whether she liked it or not. Pepper narrowed her eyes at her, clearly expecting an argument. 

“So, is this your dress?” Randy asked. “This one.”

“Uh huh,” Natasha nodded. “This is it.”

Pepper looked at Rhodey, who shrugged. Randy looked at Dianne, who frowned slightly.

“Alright, let’s go,” Randy said and picked up the train, helping Natasha back to the changing rooms.

“Honey, I’m confused,” Randy said as soon as the door closed behind them. “Because you don’t look thrilled.” 

“The dress isn’t really important,” Natasha told them. “I think I know what I want to wear now. Pepper can have this dress. She lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw it. She’d never let me buy it for her. It costs too much.”

“So you want to buy this dress for Pepper?” Dianne asked. “Then what are you going to wear?”

“The armor,” Natasha said, beaming. “It’s unique. It’s beautiful. It’s 100% me. And it’s what I was wearing when Steve proposed.”

Randy and Dianne looked dumbstruck for thirty seconds - Natasha started to worry there’d been another incident with a freeze-ray - and then they both burst out laughing.

“Oh wow, that’s something you don’t hear every day,” Randy said and leaned in to hug her. “I think that’s a wonderful idea. You look so happy.”

“I do need something bridal though,” Natasha told them. “Maybe a veil? Do you have one that would look good on a suit of armor?”

Randy laughed again. “Sweetie, I’m sure I have just the thing.”


End file.
